


VID: Sherlock - Special Wedding Edition (Sherlock/John, G)

by daasgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Slash, Video, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU version of <em>The Sign of Three</em>, in which Sherlock finally marries John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Sherlock - Special Wedding Edition (Sherlock/John, G)

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks to:** [](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/profile)[**evila_elf**](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/) for unstinting support and previewing, a grateful nod to [](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/profile)[**arianedevere**](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/) for her hilarious and helpful transcripts, and [](http://pennswoods.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pennswoods.livejournal.com/)**pennswoods** for sparking the initial insanity. I rest my case *g*

You know, I swear this was originally going to be maybe an eight-panel gifset, and then I just got... carried away...

[Sherlock: Special Wedding Edition (Sherlock/John)](https://vimeo.com/131334692) from [daasgrrl](https://vimeo.com/user10499044) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Length:** 3:32  
**Technical note:** "[Adjusting the speed of a record](http://www.freesound.org/people/luffy/sounds/3535/)" sound by [luffy](http://www.freesound.org/people/luffy/) / [CC BY 3.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
**Also at:** [tumblr](http://daasgrrl.tumblr.com/post/75029437411/au-version-of-the-sign-of-three-in-which-sherlock).


End file.
